


On the Shores of Departure

by Bace_Jeleren



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Theros (Magic: The Gathering), Theros Beyond Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bace_Jeleren/pseuds/Bace_Jeleren
Summary: Just as the tides always flow back out into the ocean, away from the shore, so too must Elspeth Tirel depart back into the Blind Eternities, away from Theros. However, she can't help but hope for one final reunion in her final moments on the plane.
Relationships: Daxos/Elspeth Tirel
Kudos: 5





	On the Shores of Departure

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally created as a commission piece, and I finally have the confidence to re-post it here. It, and all the other fanfiction that were written to supplement the lack of a story for Theros: Beyond Death, can be read at mtglore.com!

Elspeth stood in silence on the sandy shore, gazing out at the sprawling Siren Sea. Instinct demanded she continue her escape, far beyond the clutches of the underworld, the shifting sands beneath her boots and Theros itself. Once more, she would have to leave yet another plane, where she had once arrived, full of hope, knowing she could never return.

And yet, her heart- in a voice as loud as ever- pleaded with her to take one, last risk and relish in the calm: the warmth of the sun, the soothing sounds of the waves that crashed against the shore and flowed passed her feet, the sensation of the cool sea breeze against her skin, and the simple, soothing act of breathing. Her torment in the underworld had felt like it had lasted multiple lifetimes, with nightmares that seemed to only prolong and enhance that suffering, and the endless expanse of the multiverse that beckoned her held countless cruel trials within its mysterious, swirling midst. For just a moment, she wanted to indulge in one, selfish act as she closed her eyes and embraced the fleeting peace.

But, just like always, peace was hardly a thing that graced her with its presence for long, and bit by bit, she could feel her regrets pilling up. It was like she was taking stock of every new scar upon her heart that she would carry with her, no matter how much she ran. She had overcome her torturous nightmares, defeated Heliod and escaped the underworld, but it hardly felt like a victory; it just felt like running. Running was all she could do (especially now, with little doubt that Calix would be in hot pursuit if she stayed much longer), and it was beginning to feel like it was all she would _ever_ do. She would run from planes left scarred by her meddling, from mistakes that could never be mended, and also from people who she had come to love, again and again and again...

"Daxos..."

The name felt bitter on her tongue, and it hurt to say just as much as it hurt to remember the man it belonged to, who she had fallen in love with. Out of everything she was leaving behind this time- out of everyone who had been hurt because of her and everything that had been changed, for better or for worse- he would remain as an agonizing facet of her biggest regrets. She regretted what she had done to him, and to what wretched fate he had been bound to because of her. His blood would forever stain her hands, no matter how much she tried to seek atonement. His dying cry would haunt her as a constant reminder- and a well-deserved one, she felt.

However, one thing she couldn't regret was loving him, and allowing herself to be loved in return. In her vast array of regrets as wide as the sea that stretched before her, his love was the one, solid rock she could grab hold of, and the one thing she could remain grateful for. She couldn't bring herself to wish they had never met- only that things had been different. She could only, bitterly imagine what things would be like if he were still there, at her side, holding her hand.

Now, that familiar warmth had been replaced by the chilling, cold sensation, from wielding the Shadowspear, that lingered and penetrated deep below her skin. That, to, had been stolen from her, just like her love had been.

" _It's what you rightfully deserve, hero..."_ A cruel voice in the back of her mind hissed., and Elspeth couldn't bring herself to disagree. _"You'll always be fated to want what you will never have..."_

As tears flowed from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, she prepared to take her first steps back into the Blind Eternities.

"Elspeth!"

At first, she believed she was just hearing things and, fearing the peaceful scenery around her would dissolve into a nightmare, she tightly shut her eyes. She'd heard _his_ voice so many times as she relived the worst moments of her her life, over and over. Hearing it again caused her to feel a powerful surge of terror. She would have even planeswalked away out of fear, and was fully prepared to... had it not been for the accompanying sound of footsteps gently crunching in the sand.

Spinning around with a sharp gasp, Elspeth turned to find Daxos, himself, a short distance up the beach from her. He was everything he had previously been and more, with the starfeild of Nyx itself interwoven with his form, looking almost like one of the gods themselves. He ceased his approach once he was in her sights, looking just as surprised and uncertain of it all as Elspeth felt.

"Don't come any closer!" She called out over the sound of crashing waves. "Is it really you... or are you just another nightmare come to haunt me!?"

"Elspeth, what are you saying?" He asked her, taking another step forward, despite her demands.

"I said stop!" She snapped and, finally, he obeyed. "Why would you come to see me, after everything I did to you- after everything I did to your home!? I've done nothing to deserve your kindness... and your warmth. To see you again... this can _only_ be a nightmare!"

"I came here to find you! I've wanted to see you for so long, I'll be damned if this is a nightmare!" Daxos protested, remaining where he stood. "Whether or not you deserve my kindness isn't for you to decide. Please... let me show you that this is real."

Unable to quiet her fears and doubts, Elspeth was the first to make a move as she slowly approached him. Even though every bit of her wanted to embrace hope- embrace _him_ \- she wanted to be absolutely sure this wasn't just her mind playing tricks on her. Drawing close enough, she reached out with a careful hand, fingers shaking as she rested it against his face, feeling the inviting heat of his skin. And, in response, he reached out as well to wipe away a stray tear from her cheek. Their eyes met, and Daxos smiled.

"I've missed you."

Elspeth opened her mouth to speak, but could hardly draw anything more out than a sob as fresh tears filled her eyes. Throwing caution to the wind, she flung her arms around him, drawing herself close to his comforting form, as he did the same and lifted her from off the sandy ground. Sweeping her from off her feet, the two of them spun as they embraced, and her sobs grew into joyous laughter. For a moment that she wished would never end, the weight that had made itself her constant companion lifted itself from off her shoulders as her and Daxos held one another. For a moment, she had someone to help her carry that burden. For a moment, she finally felt like she had found _home_.

For a moment she was _happy_.

As her feet found solid ground again, however, reality began to sink in: that, as much as she loved Daxos, and as much as he loved her in return, that still wouldn't be enough. As strong as their love was, it was still too little too late. Struggling to find the right words, she looked up at him, and immediately she knew he understood. He held her tightly, but his eyes revealed that he knew the crushing truth: the second he let go of her, she would vanish from his world, most likely forever.

"Daxos, I-"

"I know... I've known for a while, that the next time I saw you, it would probably be the last time." He interrupted her as he reached up to brush a stray strand of hair away from her face, his hand lingering against her skin. "I love you... but not even love will keep you here, won't it?"

"I can only wish that it would, but I know I shouldn't even do that. Wishing's never been known to do me any good." Elspeth said as she shook her head. "I've done too much damage as it is, and me staying would only wind up hurting even more. Even if I have your forgiveness, it won't amount to much in the grand scheme of things. Theros isn't where I belong, no matter how much I try and force it to be."

"You'll remain here in legends, at least. The people of Theros won't soon forget you- it will be like you never even left." Daxos said, chuckling lightly. "All I ask is that you leave here knowing that things won't be like how you left them forever. Theros and its people are strong; if their _belief_ can give rise to so much power, then you can imagine what they can do with their hands. They'll rise up from the ashes, and become stronger than they were yesterday... and eventually, so will I."

"Maybe I will, too, someday..." Elspeth mused in a melancholic tone.

"This world has seen you lead armies, take down monsters and gods and even escape the clutches of the underworld! Elspeth, you're _so_ much stronger than you realize." He assured her as his hand brushed against her cheek, making it's way down to her jaw, where he gently grasped and coaxed her to raise her head. Her eyes were watery, but gazed ahead with determination- maybe not as much as she had when they first met, but the flame that burned within them was far from having been blown out.

With one arm still holding her against him, he leaned in close until their lips were nearly touching. Neither of them dared to break eye contact, either by looking away or closing their eyes, and for a moment it was as if the two of them had stopped breathing.

"So go, and find your strength out for yourself, if you can't find it here."

With a bit of reluctance, he finally let her go completely, removing his hand from her face, and his arm from around her. Refusing to watch her as she left, he finally closed his eyes as he took a step back. There was a hush that followed, with no words of parting or even the sound of footsteps in the sand. All that filled Daxos' ears was the thunderous sound of crashing waves and his heart that beat against his chest.

He hadn't wanted to, but he also knew that things had grown far beyond his simple, selfish wants. Elspeth and her fate were much larger than him, now- and, possibly, always had been- and nothing he could ever do would hold her down. All he could do now was find comfort in the fact that he had let her go willingly, and hadn't had her dragged away from him- or worse, having her simply vanish without a word and without his knowledge, like the morning mist. At the very least, he had been able to tell her goodbye.

"Thank you," came a voice as he felt the soft sensation of a kiss being planted against his lips. It wasn't particularly deep, but it was loving enough to almost move him to tears.

And then it was gone.

"Elspeth!" He gasped, his eyes snapping open, hoping to catch one, final glimpse. But, all that filled his vision was an empty beach and the seemingly-endless expanse of water. All that remained of Elspeth were the footprints she had left in the sand, slowly being eroded away by the coming tide, and the lingering feeling of warmth on his lips that was easily swept away by a cool breeze. Daxos stood in silence on the sandy shore, gazing out at the sprawling Siren Sea.

She was gone, and the bitter realization that crept in slow left a sting that wouldn't be shaken off so easily. But, that wouldn't mean she would be forgotten. It was like he had told her: she would remain a legend, a story passed down through the ages, with her likeness left to remain stoically in stone and silently in mosaics. While she traveled to places that Daxos could only dream about, drifting farther and farther away, her legacy would remain, both among the people, and within his heart- and he would make absolutely sure of that.

In a world where heroes came and went like the tide, where kingdoms crumbled and even the gods could die, legends lived on forever.


End file.
